Zuko's Cat
by Black Footed Ghost
Summary: Zuko is cursed by an angry old lady and forced into the frying pan. And who is most likely to save him, but the Avatar, of course. Aang gets a new pet cat and a few small wounds to boot. Friendship and hardship, along with more people who want Aang.
1. The beginning of the End

When I was in Walla Walla, visiting a friend, a cat walked up to me while I was in the front yard. The first few things I noticed about this cat was that it was female, black and had neon green eyes. Her eyes just freaked me out when I first saw them and I run around exclaiming there was a cat neon green eyes. After I got to know her a little, I found she was so much like Zuko. I even have scars to tell the tale. This cat was awesome! She asked you to pet her then she'd turn around and bite you. I later learned she had a little mental problem. This cat next door inspired a story. This is my Zuko cat. A black, female cat, that's not exactly fit, but not exactly fat either. She has two white freckles; one on her collar bone and the other on her gut. In my mind, she's the perfect Zuko cat!

* * *

Zuko's Cat 

Inspired by the cat next door, nick-name: Zuko.

Chapter one, The Beginning of the end.

_A lesson to be learned  
A reason to be changed  
To See through another's eyes  
Change will come about  
Until you see your mistake and understand  
You'll forever be  
_

It is the beginning of the end. She knows it and she is going to be the cause of it. An old rag doll lady, currently brewing a thick purple liquid with large lumps of orange floating about, would be the creator of the end. Of course it would take more than just her to end this, but it was a start. And if it hadn't been for the day's events she wouldn't have dug up her old cook book.

She pulled a scroll out of her plain, cream robe and unraveled it slightly. The paper held her directions and ingredients. Making the forbidden, lost art was hard, to say the least. Reading a line of the dead language, she picked up the last ingredients for her soup. Salt. All it needs now is a bit of salt to add flavor.

The lady smirked at her special soup. The world was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews guys. I feel loved now. And you'll probably be delighted to know, I'm not going to run out of steam any time soon. Zuko's to cute to write about it give up!

* * *

Chapter 2, 

Zuko ran down the street of Hagoki, a town on a small island he and his uncle stopped in for 'supplies'. The town, because of it's small size and small resources, didn't have a spot on the map. Zuko's group only ran into it by chance. It had been in the way on their pursuit of the Avatar and Iroh just had to stop there, saying something about tea. Zuko definitely felt no happiness in being here. Well... That is until he heard a certain someone found this island by chance as well. The Avatar.

He ran after the Avatar and gained ground faster than him. Every time he'd turn the corner and saw the Avatar he shot a fire ball at his feet in hopes to slow or stop him. But every time he missed. Aang kept sprinting just out of range.

They were both breathing roughly. Zuko could hear his own heart beating with exhaustion and excitement. He was getting so close! He heard the Avatar's labored breaths. He saw his face, heavy with fear and confusion now, as he tripped over himself but was able to keep going, only a little slower.

The walls around them felt like they were getting taller and the path narrower. Zuko knew it was just his imagination. The buildings around them, made of rough stone, were no taller than when they started; one story buildings. It was far too high for the youthful twelve year old now though, in his exhausted state, and he'd stopped focusing on where he was going a short time ago when he started to panic.

Zuko was just about to make one last sprint and catch him, but he heard a dull thud and plop just after the Avatar turned a corner. Coming around the corner, Zuko saw that the Avatar had done himself in.

Aang moaned as he struggled to sit up and rub his head. He'd ran into a wall. A dead end. Zuko was just behind him and he heard the other's feet steps come to a stop a yard away.

"Avatar! You are mine now. There is no where to run." Zuko announced confidently. He grinned at his success as he thought he won. His new tactic had served him well.

When his uncle and he were walking through the town he was listening to Iroh talk about how much he loved his tea. Zuko felt rather annoyed with this and looked for was way to escape. He'd just decided to slip away when he spotted the Avatar. But instead of announcing it to everyone in the market place he come up with a quick plan.

He stalked him for at least an hour before the Avatar notice the old teen behind him. It was just the two of them, the Water Tribe siblings where off doing their own thing most likely. After the Avatar noticed him he laughed slightly at the irony and run in the opposite direction.

Zuko ran after his Avatar for a long, unknown, amount of time and now they were both tired.

Aang made a few inaudible words and tried to get back to his feet, but cried out, strained and almost whispered, when he put pressure on his right ankle. He crumbled to the ground and fell against the wall forehead slamming lightly into brick, gasping. After a second he collected himself the best he could without putting pressure on his ankle and put his arms out in front of him in a foggy-minded defense position. He stared at Zuko, both of them panting soundlessly. Aang felt tears spill over his cheeks. His throat burned and his legs felt heavy and over used.

Zuko's grin faulted as he witnessed the pain and fear he made the little boy before him go through. He stood there for a moment. The boy that had bested him most every time before and had driven him to do so much. The most wanted person of the Fire Nation... Sitting there before him, unable to defend himself and probably in the most pain he's ever felt. Zuko felt a pang of guilt. He's once great adversary now reduced to almost nothing, all because of him.

He took a step forward, but stopped when the other suddenly rapped his arms around his head, squeezing his eyes shut; bracing himself for an attack he knew should come. Zuko sighed. He didn't like this, but there were things that outweighed his current dislike.

Walking over to the Avatar, he pulled out a rope and a gag and knelt down. He reached out to grab one of boy's wrists, but he only stiffened more at the grab. He shook visibly. Zuko felt better having some struggle. It meant he wasn't completely helpless, but than... Why wasn't he doing anything else to stop him? With some struggle he managed to rap the rope around his wrist once, then twice and a third time. Time passed by slowly and quietly. Neither dared speak or make a sound.

"Prince Zuko!" A sudden, cheerful yell came from a distance, startling both of them. It was Uncle Iroh.

Zuko jumped and quickly looked around. He looked around wildly for a second, having the feeling of being watched, but saw no one. He gridded his teeth and glared in the general direction of his uncle. He turned back around to continue his work, only to find no Avatar and no rope. He glance up just in time to see the Avatar struggle over the ledge to the right. It made him smile, just for a second, then he screamed in frustration. He was once again bested by the over cheery child!

--------

On the way back to the ship Iroh heard all about how he made Zuko lose the Avatar, again. Zuko's fists fumed from recent use and his uncle frowned at him.

"Arrgg! Why did you have to come find me then? You know I would have come back to the ship on my own." Zuko nearly screamed as they walked up the plank to their ship.

A path could be seen where Zuko and Iroh walked through the village. The people of the village where very unhappy. Their homes burnt, and some to the ground and irredeemable. They frantically worked to get out of their homes and put out the raging fires.

Zuko's anger never got this out of control before. Something bothered him, besides losing the Avatar again. Iroh knew there was nothing to do, but to wait it out and hope Zuko would be willing to talk to him. Also, to hope for the best for those unfortunate enough to have their homes destroyed by the flames.

--------

Aang walked up to Katara and Sokka, a slight limp in his right ankle, but mostly unnoticeable. The sun cast a yellow glow over the small cliff at the edge of a forest. The group decided to meet up here at the end of the day. They all went their own way for the day, coming upon the realization that they all needed a little time to themselves.

The two Water Tribe siblings were starting to worry for their nomad friend when he hadn't shown up with in the set time to regroup. Katara paced back and forth in front of Appa's noise, which made the bison slowly loose it. Sokka sharpened his blade just for sharper's sake. Momo hopped around the trees next to Katara, chatting on about something in lemur to his bison friend. Things sorted themselves out quickly when Aang arrived, though.

"Hey guys, what's up," Aang greeted cheerfully; no sign showing of his early adventures that had caused him to be late. "Why haven't you set up the campfire yet? I'm starving!" He grinned and pulled out three slimy fish, all with a string going through their gills and out their mouths, from his behind his back.

"Aang!" Katara said his name with relief. A smile graced her lips after a second. "You brought food."

Sokka was about to say something, scold him for being late, maybe, but the fish made him drool and go incoherent. If the other two didn't know better they would have thought he'd lost a few brain cells over the day he'd been let on his own.

"Right. Well, let's set up a campfire." Aang placed the fish on the ground, near the a good place to make a fire pit. "Sokka can cook the fish, because he's such a wonderful cook when it comes to fish." With this comment he got a confident smile and comment out of Sokka. "Katara can get the fire started and I'll go get the wood. It'll be a while before we get the fire good and ready, so why don't you come help me with the fire wood, Sokka."

Katara raised an eyebrow at Aang and being given that job, but didn't push it. She'd just practice her bending for a little while before it got to dark. They would be eating late tonight, but she didn't mind to much. Aang was slightly off. She couldn't put her finger on it though and it worried her.

Sokka followed Aang into the woods. He noticed something, though. Aang limped lightly as he walked ahead of him on a small deer path. It was just a slight limp, but a limp none the less. He'd have to talk to him about that a little later. Maybe something happened today that he'd like to talk about.

--------

Aang and Sokka collected just enough fire wood for them to cook the fish and have a little warmth to warm their sleeping bags with. Sokka had found a large bush with blue colored berries on the way as well. He said they'd make good added flavor to the fish and that Momo would probably like to eat the left over berry skins.

"But wait a second..." Sokka started sceptically, thinking out-loud. He paused in the middle of his berry gathering. "I thought you didn't eat meet, Aang? Why did you bring back fish?" Sokka frowned.

Aang didn't say anything for a moment. He slipped and forgot an everyday thing on his way back. The run-in with Zuko must have caused him a little more stress than he first thought. When he brought the fish back he thought about a way to distract the other two from himself; not wanting to worry them about something that didn't matter. Aang knew his hurt ankle would attract some attention, but he deemed it unimportant. It was accidental after all.

"Oh, well... I guess I had other things on my mind at the time and I just wasn't thinking about it when I picked them up." Aang smiled at Sokka and continued, trying to cover up his tracks, "I just forgot to pick something up for myself. You're always hungry, so I don't see why you're complaining about having two fish."

"Hmm... Whatever." Sokka waved a hand dismissively and picked a few more berries from the bush. They were rather lucky to find such a large bush of berries and if they collected a lot they'd have berries for the next few days. That made him smile.

"So," Sokka said after a few minutes, "What happened today?"

Aang looked at him confused, but moved on to another side of the bush. He had a large pile resting between his left and his stomach. They were going to be his dinner, along with a few things they had packed.

"What do you mean? Nothing out of the ordinary happened today." Aang replied, still confused and slightly weary now. His brow furrowed lightly.

"Come on. I'm that stupid. People don't just start limping out of the blue!" Sokka stopped his berry gathering all together and stared at Aang expectantly.

"It's nothing, really!" Aang exclaimed, waving his right hand in front of him for emphasis. "I just fell down, that's all!" He wasn't being that untruthful. He did fall down after all. Aang flashed his usual happy smile and passed it off as normal.

Sokka frowned and watched as Aang continued as he had been for the last couple of minutes. Sighing, he went back to work.

--------

Katara struck two flint stones together and sparks settled on the moss and twigs she found around the site. A circle of large round rocks lay two feet away from here. Her brother and Aang were due back any minute now, she could feel it in her bones, so she finally decided to start on the fire. She also worked on the fish a little. Gutting them and washing them a little with her bending.

Aang walked up behind her and took a seat near to the fire pit, leaning against a tree with his legs lazily out in front of him. "Hey Katara." A smile graced him as always when Katara was around him.

"Hello Aang." Katara turned and smiled at him for a second before turning back to the baby flame.

Sokka walked up along the other side of his sister and dumped the fire wood down, next to pit. He humphed and frowned. "Man! Why did I get stuck with carrying the fire wood!" He said, frustrated. The reason being that he didn't want Aang putting more pressure on his limp ankle, even if he didn't know the true reason for it being like that.

Of course, Aang didn't want Katara to worry about him, so he told Sokka to not say anything about it. "Because I had to carry the berries!" Aang chirped from across the empty pit. He earned a giggle from Katara.

"Ya, ya. You keep chirping you-" He stuttered, growing more frustrated with every failed insult, "You, over-active... Berry munching... Vegetarian!" He glared at Katara when she couldn't hold her giggle down anymore. He even got Aang to chuckle at that. He really failed at insults when he tried to hard.

"Okay, guys, that's enough," Katara said cheerfully, "It's time to get this fire burning."

Forty minutes time and the Water Tribe siblings had fish for dinner and Aang had blue colored berries. Katara told about her day, and how much fun she had when she came across a shop. It was a cloths shop and a wonderful old lady shared tips about how to gets grass stains from her cloths. Sokka mainly ignored her as he ate his fish, but Aang watched her, not really hearing her.

Sokka started telling them about a dream he had about food wanting to eat him, but Momo promptly jumps on his head – going after a bug – causing him to bite his tongue and scream in pain. He jumped in his sit, knocking himself off balance and fell backwards, only to hit his head on a rock. He whined painfully, but didn't say anything more.

Finally it was Aang's turn to tell them about his day. He jumped up from his seat with a little help from his air bending, landing softly on both feet and his arms held up high in the air; big grin on his face. His story when something along the lines of, 'I was walking though the market place when I came across this _huge_ vase! I was brightly colored in reds and oranges and had _soo_ many different patterns on it. Then when I looked at it closer this huge snake came out and tried to bite be, ' - at this Katara gasped and Sokka just looked at him numbly, - 'but a beautiful girl pushed me out of the way and down these stairs. I feel forty feet into a pile of hay on a passing wagon. From there-' Sokka numbed out and curled into his sleeping bag shortly about the time Aang started telling them about how he fought with a beautiful prince of a far off nation. His story had too many twists and turns to be real, but it amused their sister, so Sokka deemed it nice and slept through most of it.


	3. To be a Cat

A/N: I'm looking for someone who is willing to read my chapters before I put them up and tell me if they make sense or not and if they're boring. I'm not looking for someone to correct grammar or spelling, just someone with a keen eye or something close. I can return the favor if that someone would like.

It's had been my goal to have this finished by the 20th. But that's four days away and I know I can't write 80 or more pages in that time. I'm actually not sure how long this story is going to be. I have a bit stocked up though. What you're reading here is only a fifth of what I have total. I'm still at the beginning.

I would have updated a few days ago if I hadn't been distracted for a week. I apologise for that. The construction workers were painting our windows and so I started playing God of War to pass the time. I wasn't able to concentrate on anything else. I had to play that game for hours on end so I could finish it sooner, rather then later, because it consumed my thoughts and didn't allow me to think about my story. So, I apologise for that as well. I won't play a video game for a while now. Our play station 2 is now died...

But now! I'm back and I'm ready to tackle the world again! I'll get as much as I can done before the 20th. I'm dreading that day, because I'll be dragged off to my dad's for ten days. I won't be able to write as much and there will be all kinds of emotional challenges waiting for me. You'll have to wish me luck. I'll need it.

Alright, I've said what I wanted to be said, now we can move on.

* * *

Chapter 3,

Zuko sat with his uncle at a short table. He wore a loose, casual a Fire Nation robe, as did his uncle. He was upset over losing the Avatar still, but he was okay. They had a lead and he was happy about that. He had a veig idea of where they were headed now. 

"Uncle, what's taking the cook so long." Zuko asked his Iroh. He was bored and he could think of better things to do with his time than sit in the dinning room, waiting. But his stomach was starting to ache slightly and he wanted food.

"I'm sure they're just making something extra special tonight." Iroh smiled, sipping his tea slowly.

"Well, we've been waiting for more than twenty minutes now. _I'm _sure they should have been done by now." Zuko said. His boredom slowly becoming frustration and he held an empty tea cup. He had taken sips from his tea every few seconds, unknowing it was tea, but liking the feel of it down his throat. It made his stomach not hurt as much.

Iroh didn't reply.

A few minutes later a man came through the iron door across the room. He carried with him a large tray with two bowls, one deeper than the other and each with their own spoon. The food was dropped off in front of the two of them and Zuko scowled.

"What is this supposed to be." Zuko asked, disgust making itself well known. He stared down at a shallow bowl of purple soup with a few orange things flouting in it.

The man who brought in their food looked at him for a second and quickly looked the other way, trying to hide his worried expression. He didn't know what it was, but he did know it didn't look very good. He only brought the food in, he didn't make it. Quickly turning and making his way out of the room, the man tried to go without being questioned further. Though he was pretty sure he'd have it deep later.

Zuko looked at the door with a questioning look, one eyebrow raised and a frown. He only looked up soon enough to see the iron door close behind the man. Sighing, he looked to his uncle for an answer.

Iroh held an knowing look as he glanced at his nephew's dinner, but it only lasted a second and he doubted Zuko saw it. "Ahh, that's an ancient recipe! It's said to been used by warriors to make them stronger." He forced a smile for his nephew.

Zuko glared, but nodded and took a spoonful for taste. The table was painted with purple dots a moment later though. Zuko discarded his spoon across the table and leaned away, to the side, spiting the tasteful stuff to the floor.

"It's disgusting!" Zuko gaged out between spits.

Iroh gave Zuko a look of pity when he wasn't looking, but didn't say anything. He turned to his own soup, a thick noodle soup with bits of dark meat floating swimming though it. He had to say it looks tasty.

Zuko groaned and turned back to his dinner. Did they really expect him to eat that? He sneered, "You don't honestly expect me to eat that, do you?"

"Well, you're not eating my dinner and the cook must be tired. He had to go into town today, you know." Iroh replied matter-of-factly.

That meant purple dinner – if that's what one might call this – with orange things floating in it or no dinner. Misfortune came his way often, didn't it... Zuko snorted and picked this discarded spoon up again. He was going to defeat this soup, whether it liked it or not.

Glaring, he took a spoonful and shoved it in his mouth, freezing when the fowl taste hit his tongue again. But he swallowed and took the dive again. When the bowl had no more, he had to admit that it wasn't that bad after the tenth bite; by then his tongue had gone numb and he couldn't taste at all.

--------

When the light hit Zuko's eyes the next morning he smiled and stretched. He felt wonderful. That was the best night of sleep he'd gotten in a long time. His mind only half awake still, he curled up in a ball and thought about what he was going to do that day. He would talk to his uncle about straticiges and maybe he'd play a game of some sort with someone of the crew. The thought of fishing came to mind and nodded, agreeing with him that was a good idea, and jumped out of bed to go do that when the ground shook under his feet for a second and knocked him off balance. He cought himself and stood there for a moment.

"That was odd..." Zuko said. He blinked for a second, then it just occurred to him, "Was I thinking about fish?" He shook his head and walked over his cloths cabinet across the room.

Stopping in front of it, he stared at it. Blinking, he looked up. It had grown since the last time he'd seen it. It confused him. Why was it so tall? I looked like a thirty foot tall building. He glared at the overly large cabinet.

He shook his head and went to open it. When his hand missed the cabinet door he looked down, annoyed that so many things where going wrong so early in the morning. But then, there was a small black... paw...

"What?"

Zuko did a circle, trying to get a look at himself. He saw black; black legs, black belly, black back, black tail... Black fur. Fear started to settle in him as he watch four black paws move when he walked and as the black tail started twitching. His breathing started to gather speed as he sped around his room looking for something, anything, that would say other wise.

The only thing he found was a iron vase full with water. And he found it with his nose. With a sharp pain in his head now, he stood shakily. Contemplating. He wasn't able to leave the room now, because those paws. And now he had a headache from running into a vase. He felt nauseous as well. His world felt like it had been thrown into the firey pits of hell. How was he supposed to go about his life now?

Glancing around, he watched the vase for a moment like it was going to come to life and jump him. Then he remembered it was full of water. If he pushed it over he could look at his refection in the water... He wasn't sure if he wanted to see. But curiousity overcame him and he leaned his shoulder against it. He pulled hard and after a few seconds it came tumbling down.

The water splashed everwhere. He squeezed his eyes shut and jumped away just before it touched him. He watched it for a moment, his cat instincts wanting to stay away from it, but he overroad that though and paced over the few feet that stood between him and the puddle.

He watched as the ripples of water stilled and new face came into view. He watched as neon green eyes watched him and black whiskers twitched at him. He watched as a shiny black nose and pointy black, pink tinted, ears, and short, silky fur seemed to replace what he'd always known. The eyes that stared back at him widened, pupils retracking, and disappeared as he pulled back from the image.

His body felt heavy as realility dawned on him. He stocked over to his bed. Maybe if he went back to sleep he'd wake up the next morning and everything would be back to normal again. Though, something told him the winds of change only blew one way at the moment and things weren't going back to normal again... His hope sank.

--------

Time passed quickly as Zuko slept on his bed. He lie on his side, staring at the ceiling when he woke up. Sooner or later his uncle or one of the crew would come looking for him. Though, when Zuko woke up he had a feeling someone had already come by his room looking for him, only to find a cat, so they left. He felt all hope to be gone. His stomach was empty. A lonely feeling was starting a crawl up behind him, as well, it felt. Or maybe that was something else unexplainable; a cat thing...

He moaned pittifully, then a sound caught his ears and his head pricked up. Foot steps! Just outside his door. His hope just jumped into the air and it would either fly or fall down like a rock!

"Hello! Someone!" He called loudly and ran to the door. He stood by the door and yelled.

--------

Iroh walked down the iron hall, down to his nephew's room. He wanted to tell him lunch was ready and that it wasn't good for his health for him to miss to meals of the day. The night before Zuko had asked him to train him the today as well. They couldn't do that if one of them spept the whole day.

He hummed to himself happily as he walked. Today was going to be a good day. He could feel it in his bones. A smile come when a loud meowing sound came to his ears. He stopped in front of Zuko's door.

Opening his nephew's door he was promptly meet by a fat black cat. He smiled down at the cat, "Why! It looks like Zuko finally decided to get a pet! And it looks like a very nice kitty." He peeked into the room and glanced around, finding no Zuko. "Hmm... I wonder where he could be?"

The black cat, Zuko jumped up and padded at his uncle's legs, "Uncle! Uncle! Look at me! I've been turned into a cat! You must help me!" He pleaded loudly.

Iroh looked down at Zuko and pet the top of his head, "Ahh. You must be hungry; locked up in this room, all by yourself."

Zuko dug his claws into his uncle's leg at this. He didn't like to be pet! And the next time someone _pet_ him he'd turn around and bite them! He dropped back down to all fours and trotted out the door. He'd have to go find something to eat. Then he would find a way to tell his Uncle he got turned into a cat.

Iroh laughed at the cat. "You remind me a lot of Prince Zuko!" He told the cat, "He gets grumpy when he doesn't eat too."

Zuko stopped for a moment and looked back at his uncle for a moment, "I do not get grumpy!" He said, out raged. He flicked his tail and went to trot along the wall ahead of his uncle.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Iroh said cheerfully.

--------

The only thing Zuko was successful in was getting himself thrown off his own ship. Iroh didn't understand what Zuko was trying to tell him – even after he had successfully written his name on a piece of paper – or he know and he just didn't care... Zuko liked to think it was the first one. None of the crew would listen to him and half the time he was just kicked aside ruffly and ignored or yelled at for being in the way.

Once he was locked in a closet until his uncle came by and let him out. All he did was turn and bite someone who dared to pet him.

After a day, and no one could find 'Prince Zuko,' one of the lesser brilliant men of crew accused him of _eating _himself. It was later proved that he couldn't have eaten himself, because he was the size of a house cat. There was no way a house cat was even capably eating Zuko. Zuko snorted disdainfully at the thought and said in his new cat language that once he was back to being human he would have that man kicked off his ship, just for thinking something so low of him.

Another time he caused an accident and the ship was on a standstill for until the engine was fixed a couple days later. After that, almost the whole crew gave him dirty looks whenever they'd pass each other. Of course, his hissing, scratching and loud meowing didn't help anything.

Zuko believe it save to say that his crew hated him. And it was Iroh who did the job of kicking him off the ship at their next stop.

"I'm sorry little kitty," he said while carrying Zuko in a small iron cage off the ship, "but you're annoy and the crew doesn't like you. You've caused enough trouble here." He paused and touch his chin in though, "I wonder how much you'd sell for," Iroh asked himself.

Zuko hissed and clawed at his uncle, not listening to anything he said after he heard they were going to sell him and cursing him for all his worth. He didn't like the way things where going for him. Waking up in a cage didn't help his attitude much either. He figured they were going to throw him off the ship soon after he'd cause the ship to break down for two days, but he didn't think they'd actually _sell_ him. He really didn't want to be sold. He'd heard rumors of earth people eating cats...

Settling down in his cramped cage after throwing a fit and not getting anything in returen. Zuko curled up to rest on his side and started formulating a plan. If he was a calm cat, maybe some nice parent would walk by and decide he would make a good pet for their small child. Or maybe a farmer would come by and want a new mouser... He didn't like either of those outcomes.

Zuko's smooth black tail twitched lightly at the end as they walked into town and to his prearranged doom.

--------

Zuko saw his uncle put a 'For Sale' sign on top of his cage, just out of his reach and take a seat next to him. The air was dry and cold, making Zuko have to curl up in his cage, and try to conserve heat. Iroh put his hands in his sleeves for warmth and watched the people walk by.

Zuko couldn't believe his uncle would do this to him. What was worse, was that actually thought things were getting better between him and his crew. Sure they still glared at him and shot him distrustful looks; it felt like they thought he was going to turn around and suddenly be a huge, ugly monster seeking their blood, but still... He was just a cat. And he even thought he was on good terms with his uncle.

The taste of fish still lingered on his tongue.

The taste of lightly salted fish was wonderful as he sat in his usual place at their table. They'd finally cooked him something other than animal guts and it tasted wonderful. Iroh sat next to him eating some kind of meat with rice, eying every couple of minutes.

They ate in silence for the most part. The only sound being that of their chewing and Iroh's fork against his bowl. The silence was broken when Iroh stopped eating for a moment to say, "I can understand why Prince Zuko would get a cat, but I don't understand why he would get a female cat..." Then, as if he hadn't even spoken, when back to eating.

Zuko froze in mid-bite. He'd just picked up a huge piece of fish with his front teeth and was pushing it to the back for chewing. Without much thought, he looked under his belly to see if what Iroh said was truthful. The force of which he looked under himself with caused his back to roll and he collided with his dinner place. He now lay on his back, in the middle of his fish. Still looking at his underside, in the air for all to see, he notice a white freckle on his gut, a large mass of excess skin, probably filled with fat and lots of fur, but no male parts. He stared. Shocked.

Suddenly aware that his uncle was staring at him, laughing, he came out of his shock and ran for it. He wanted to hide. He wanted to get away. He hated that he was cursed – that's what this was, because it was most definitely not a blessing. He hated that his uncle was laughing at him – humiliating him, and not even meaning to. But most of all, he hated how much he wanted to lick himself clean now... That was part of the curse, and things just got worse a few seconds ago. He wasn't hungry anymore.

Zuko climbed onto a chest next to the window and jumped out the window and onto the roofing outside. He ran to a secluded place, sure that no one could see him, and allow instinct to take over. He felt lonely and betrayed. He wanted to cry and scream with rage.

Iroh just shrugged as Zuko ran out the window and continued eating. "I wonder what's gotten into her?"

Zuko couldn't care less now. All that's gotten into him now was the cold, dry air that made the iron feel frozen under his toes and felt like spiders under his fur when it crawled on him. He wanted to bite something; anything would do.

"Ohhh! Mommy! There! There! Kitty!" A small child called from across the market place. She didn't sound older than four.


End file.
